Terror Is Reality
by lornshorty
Summary: Murdoc and 2-D are taking a trip of Plastic Beach to the States but they encounter trouble on the way there. Stuck in the middle of no where.
1. Chapter 1

**So a complete new story, I'm still doing Reality Shows it's just that this popped into my head and I thought it's great, for you to decide. **

"Face ache!" 2-D snapped out from his pill induced coma and shook is head. Everyday Murdoc wanted something or he was just wanted to annoy the singer. He had done enough, kidnapped him, forced him to sing on the album, and abused him multiple times. He just wanted him to stop, not just him but that stupid Cyborg Noodle, made to make everyone believe that she was still around, still rocking and rolling but she wasn't, she was just a fill in for the real thing. He sat up, his throat felt dry and he needed a drink Murdoc might let him out this time.

"What you want, Muds" It hurt to shout through the thick steel door, the one that could be opened and locked from the outside, but the inside was useless.

"Pack some stuff we're going of the island for a bit." The singer grunted and grabbed a bag and shoved a few clothing items in it. A bit could mean anything from a couple days to a year or so. After all Murdoc did say that after the album he would only keep him for a bit. He finished packing and waited for a while eventually there was a knock at his door seconds after there stood a Noodle...wait Cyborg who ordered him to go to the beach he obliged and slowly took the lift up. He stepped out and was greeted by Tattoo, in a way he was his escape from him going mental Tattoo would actually treat him respect along with Dave the plumber who seemed to be down in the boiler room for longer than he needed to, but he said a load of random smart words to him and in his language the boiler was really in trouble. He stepped past Tattoo and on to the beach he was quickly followed by Cyborg, which paranoid him with her guns, incredible strength, her ability to see right through people tell if they were lying or not. He arrived in front of Murdoc baggage in hand ready for there next adventure. Murdoc said a few commands to the Cyborg in reply she nodded and got to work. 2-D turned to Murdoc and shoved his bag at him.

"Where we going?"

"To the States for an interview, and we need to stock up. Y'know the rum and food all the essentials. Now pack your own fucking bag, or get Noodle to do it." Murdoc threw the bag at him, 2-D caught it but fell to the floor, he stood up and chucked his bag in the boat.

"It aint Noodle y'know" He mumbled under his breath unfortunately Murdoc heard this and shot him a glare. He walked towards the singer and poked him on the shoulder causing 2-D to flinch back.

"It's as Noodle as were going to get. Now get in the fucking boat, or I'll have _Noodle_ make you." The Satanist snickered and jumped into the boat and started it. 2-D sighed and climbed over the side, when he got in this hell hole he never knew when he would get out, a month, couple days any length of time on a enclosed space with Murdoc Nicalls was bad enough even worst if you were Stuart Pot. Cyborg was pushing him with the barrel of a shotgun now. His eyes turned white with fear as he stiffened instantly, yeah he hated his life but he didn't want to be killed, Murdoc laughed and pointed to the decks below, Cyborg nodded and forced 2-D down there into what he could only assume was his room. It was alright, spacious enough rooms to get dressed, a bunk bed, some draws for clothes, wait... a bunk bed. He dumped his bag and ran upstairs they were at least a mile away from Plastic Beach now, and there was no turning back.

"Muds. Why is there a bunk bed in my room?" Murdoc had a pipe in his mouth trying to look like sailor, he saw the white fear in 2-D's eyes and chuckled a bit.

"Cuz you're sharing a room with Cyborg." 2-D turned to the robot who was checking her shotgun, she looked up and smiled at 2-D he smiled back and waved a bit. Instantly he turned back to Murdoc raging.

"Why can't she stay with you?"

"Because she's used to staying near you, y'know your room, the boiler room same place more or less." 2-D wanted to punch him, he didn't exactly like the Cyborg, the time he had spent with her was awkward and he didn't like that, he wasn't sure if it was just the orders Murdoc gave her or it she was just purposely programmed to be that way. However 2-D had to give up and just accept the fact he would have to sleep with the Cyborg maybe if that whale attacked she would help some way, might even respond to his orders. He slowly descended down to the lower decks as the sun lowered in the west.

He was woken up by the door to his room opening his eyed shot open and he sat up, instantly regretting it as a huge migraine came on. He grabbed his pills and took a few, then turned to see who had walked into the room. Cyborg was now packing all her weapons away, she seemed to be doing checks, she turned her head towards 2-D.

"I didn't mean to wake you, sorry." 2-D's head was spinning she had just been nice to him, nice is pretty low if you have stayed with Murdoc. And she hadn't shown any force towards him, no signs that she wanted to kill him. He checked the time 23:12 the clock read, he wondered what she was doing up this late on the boat, you can't exactly see anything its just blackness like his eyes.

"It's fine. What you doing up this late anyway?" She turned round and sat down on one of the old wooden chairs placed in the room.

"I had to guard the boat until eleven and then I went to the Masters quarters." 2-D raised his eye brows, why would she go to Murdocs room, wasn't anything to see, maybe he just needed to debrief her, give her ammo make sure she's ready for the next day, or an attack at night, or...2-D's eyes widened in shock, he turned his head to the now half naked Cyborg getting into her nightwear he looked away for a second then turned back, she was finished and was now walking towards him, to his relief she just sat down next to him. He thought this might be the right time if there was a right time to ask this question.

"Does...err Murdoc, y'know use you." He scratched the back of his head nervously, as he waited for a response.

"Master does what he needs to do, I am programmed to take his commands."

"Yeah, I know but does he..urmm touch you, make you feel awkward, force you into things you know is not right but just because your programmed to take the order doesn't mean you should do it" His hands were now on his lap, twiddling his fingers. She looked very confused, like he had just asked her the meaning of life, no she would probably be able to answer that one, just say To fill Master Murdocs needs. She turned and looked at him, her eye brows knitted together.

"I don't understand?"

"Well, does he use you sexually?" He was very nervous know and the tension in the room was unbearable. Again another awkward conversation with the Cyborg but at least he was actually getting somewhere. It took her a while to respond, which scared 2-D. He looked at her hanging head and couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl, the silence was the answer although he didn't really like the Cyborg it was wrong to use her that way. He lifted her chin and looked at her, she was _crying _he never knew she could cry, she must have emotions, Murdoc had programmed her to take his commands but hadn't programmed its normal personality that was programmed on its own. 2-D hesitated but then did what he thought was best, he wrapped her in a comforting hug, as she calmed down a bit, she started mumbling stuff into his ear which was just audible.

"I don't want to do that stuff *sniff* It's just that's what I'm programmed to do, I can't help it."

"It's okay luv. We can watch a movie to make you feel better. What about one of those vampire ones you like?" 2-D ended the hug, then walked to the Television.

"I didn't bring any, Master said only weapons and ammo." She climbed up to the top bunk and laid down, she sat staring at him, he looked back up at her to see her evil but weirdly reassuring smile, it was just like Noodle's but not as sweet.

"Oh. Well I only got zombie ones. We can watch one of those."

"Yeah. Your favorite one." She propped herself up on her elbows and got comfortable. 2-D rummaged around in a box before pulling out a DVD and placing it in the player pressing play, he sat down his bed and watched at least 30 minutes of people running away from zombies, although they ran unbelievably slow they always seemed to get there victims in the end. He felt his eye lids getting heavy, he started drifting in and out of sleep he was shocked out of it by an upside down head hanging from the top bunk he opened his eyes and smiled and chuckled.

"I thought you were asleep, luv."

"No, I need you to power me down. I can't go to sleep, it's more a stand by mode."

"Oh, okay" She laid back down, as 2-D climbed up the ladder. She lifted her head so that he could get better access to her power panel, he moved some artificial hair out the way and stared at her neck. In the middle was a few buttons of different shapes and sizes, it took a while and a wild guess that he assumed that the big square red one was the best. He pressed it and instantly she became limp in his arms, he settled her down then tucked her in he placed a small kiss on her forehead just for friendly reasons and got back down to his bed. He checked the clock again 23:52, he had gained a friendship with the Cyborg another person to keep him from going insane learned about its emotions all in the space of forty minutes, time is fast when you have deep conversations, if you spent the last three days talking to no one. Maybe staying in the same room as the Cyborg wasn't that bad.

**Don't worry it will start to be more a Murdoc and 2-D story can't give much away tho. Well it does help if you review makes me know that people do love me, because my Mum doesn't. :) Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hope you like it. Not much to say really. Sorry I'm tired. :/ Oh I changed the name because I got Dead Rising 2 for my Birthday. **

2-D was awoken by the grunts of a grown man, he jumped out of bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He checked Cyborg Noodle's bed, nothing but a neatly made bed. He walked outside onto the deck, what he saw shocked him Cyborg Noodle was on the floor, Murdoc towering other her with a paddle which was pretty much not any use for its real purpose anymore, Cyborg was dented and looking abit down and Murdoc had pure rage on his face. Murdoc stopped in his tracks when he saw the singer.

"Wha...What you doin'?"

"She disobeyed my orders, she didn't do what i told her to do" 2-D couldn't help but think he was partially involved in this, maybe the talk with Cyborg hadn't gone that well if this was the outcome. But looking at the robot on the floor more or less looking hurt, afraid, a bit like the real Noodle when she was in trouble, triggered something inside the singer he had got her into this mess he was gunna get her out. He steeped slightly forward towards the older man and reached for the paddle but Murdoc flinched away an glared at the singer.

"What you think you're doin Face ache" The singer flinched, what he was doing was pure suicide, the man had already locked him up in a underwater room for days on end, paid his greatest fear to guard him and beat him regularly for no reason, he wouldn't hesitate to throw the man overboard or beat him to death with a paddle, and what better place to do it than in the middle of nowhere, no witness's chuck him over the side with a weight and job done no one would notice he was gone and if the press asked Murdoc would make up some bullshit story that he strolled out into the Ocean and the whale got him.

"Muds, come on just leave it. Not gunna make it any better, in fact you're destroying your best creation. We might need her sometime in the near future. You treat her with respect, not just use her then she might agree to your demands more regularly."

"Well, thank you for your speech Gandhi, but I aint lettin her get away that easily. I programmed her to respond to my orders and she will do what she is bloody well made to do. She don't have feelings and shit, she's just a machine made for me, to fill in for another person, and she will learn for the mistakes she makes and will then act like a good girl."

"I do have feelings, right know I'm in a lot of pain although I'm a robot it still hurts and I want to punch you in the fucking face." She was met by another blow to the stomach from Murdocs boot, she held it tight and winced in pain. Murdoc snickered.

"You learning your lesson yet, luv."

"Murdoc just stop, come on its enough can't you see the girls in pain as it is, she's hurt and you beating her is only gunna make her hate you more."

"Nah, she can't feel anything mate, she's a robot."

"Listen to her she can feel everything you do to her, you know Murdoc I thought you were smart but you made one error when making this cyborg, you programmed it to obey your commands but you didn't program its personality and all she needed was a little push to get clogs moving and for her to realize that she didn't have to do the shit you ask her to." Murdoc raised an eyebrow at the singer and glanced at the Cyborg on the floor, she was sat upright now legs tucked into her body, hugging her knees sobbing, the singer was right as much as he hated to admit it he was. She had emotions he had never seen the robot display them, ever, but now it was in plain view she was crying and she was in a lot of pain because of him, everything she was doing know reminded him of the guitar progidy that arrived on their doorstep one day. He dropped the weapon and swayed with the boat as they travelled into rough seas. Without warning he lunged at the singer pinning him on the edge of the boat, he looked down his head only a few meters away from the water, the water with hundreds of animals and monsters. He squeezed his eyes shut, clenched his teeth and inhaled sharply, everything zoned out for him all that could be heard was the soft hum of the engine as the boat floated across the water. He exhaled as the pressure on his shoulders was gone, he opened his eyes when he heard fast footsteps echoing away into the distance, he spent a few seconds taking in his environment, both Cyborg and Murdoc were gone. He ran to the most obvious place they would be, down in the depths of the boat**, **carefully walking down the very small corridor with 4 doors leading to rooms, opening each one in anticipation for anything he wasn't quite sure what h would see and he was exactly looking forward to it. On the third door he slowly opened it, stepping into a little room with another door where Murdoc was cursing and sweating trying to pull it open. It was then when the boat suddenly jolted throwing 2-D off his feet he landed on his bum, the engine was now making terrible noises like it was dying, another series of screeching and pounding noises and the boat jolted again just as 2-D was standing up throwing him back onto his back.

"Cyborg don't do it. Means you will go as well." Murdoc was screaming at the door, 2-D could only assume that Cyborg was on the other side of that door in some sort of engine room messing with it. Just after that thought there was an incredible noise louder than the whale that shrieked out side his room. The flash that burned into his eyes was the last thing remembered.

**Sorry it's so short, my mind hasn't really been on track this week, can't really think, next chapter will be a lot better I promise. Review?**


	3. Starburst

**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it's really short again it's just that I've got a lot of things on at the moment. I would like to thank ****Murdoc's Mismatched Eyes for helping me with this chapter. Well most of her idea will be included in the next chapter this is just a filler. So check out her stories and read on.

* * *

**

An island in the middle of nowhere, not as excluded as Plastic Beach but bigger and less pink more green, if one looked close enough from a birds eye view they would see a tall lanky blue haired man sprawled on the sand. The man was 2-D, singer from the band Gorillaz, and he had been on a boat with two band mates when it blew up. He started coughing up all the water he had taken in, his eyes fluttered open as he sat up and coughed up more of his lungs. His eyes wandered around his surroundings, nothing out to sea for miles, reality hit him when he turned round. There was just a wall of green, all the way down the beach for a mile or so, he stood up and tried to find his feet, he sighed deeply and decided to walk down the beach. He was on his own on an island in the middle of nowhere, bit like being at home, if you could call it that. However on Plastic Beach he had food a bed, and some what friends well, close as he was going to get.

After walking about four hundred meters down the beach, he decided he had no choice but to venture into the small tropics of the island to search for some sort of civilianization or food, anything was better than what Murdoc gave him when he remembered to feed him. He clambered over a few foreign plants, carefully placing his feet so he didn't sink into the fragile ground, he knew he would have to stop soon he didn't have the energy to walk for miles on end looking for some sort of hope. The combination of the heat and stress was bringing a migraine on, he felt his pocket and groaned in anger when he felt nothing, he shoved his hand in his over pocket to retrieve his cigarettes and pulled out a soggy cardboard box, he squeezed it in his hand then let it fall to the floor. This was going to be a long day for the singer, the fact that he was alone didn't bother him it was the not knowing how long he would be alone that did. The singer was used to long periods of isolation. He wondered the tropics of the island for hours, before giving up. He placed himself on a fallen tree and rested his head in his hands, of all the places to be alone, it had to be on an island he had no knowledge about. The sun started descending across the horizon, he sighed deeply and suddenly felt nervous. What if this island was full of raving cannibals, if people who looked like they were of The Hills Have Eyes roamed the tropics at night looking for there next victim. He sprung up and sprinted towards the beach, he stumbled over a few stray plants, falling into a small opening. He jumped up immediately, noticing an orange glow on the floor he carefully lifted his gaze towards a figure in the shadows.

" 'ello" The singer cautiously walked towards the figure. He suddenly stumbled backwards when the figure jumped out at him.

"What you doin 'ere, boy" He spoke in a gruff cockney accent, he wore a long black coat that came to his ankles, underneath he wore nothing except tight white underwear, on his head rested a top hat and his face was dirty. He stalked towards 2-D who retreated slowly raising his hands in defense.

"I...I just washed up 'ere, I was on a boat and it exploded. Please don't kill me!" The singers voice was higher than usual and his eyes were squeezed shut as he reeled back in fear. He relaxed when he heard the man cackle, he stared at him as he slapped his knee and jumped around.

"I'm not gunna kill ya, boy. Unless you gunna kill me! Are you, boy?"

"No" The singer replied shaking his head frantically.

"Ahh, that's good, boy. So what brings you to this island, I haven't seen a living soul in years." He hesitated to reply because he was so close to his face but he pulled away waiting for a response.

"I was on a boat with my band mates and it exploded then I washed up here and that's the last thing I remember."

"You in a band then, boy. What songs you play?"

"I'm in the Gorillaz."

"Eh?" He leaned forward, raising an eyebrow.

"Y'know Clint Eastwood,Feel Good Inc,Dare, On Melancholy Hill. Is any of this ringing a bell?" He could see that none of the songs he was mentioning were getting through to the slightly odd man. He sighed deeply and shrugged.

"Sit down and let me tell you a story about when I was in a band". He gestured towards a tree stump, 2-D nervously lowered himself onto the seat, as he examined his surroundings. The man turned round and fiddled with the fire and placed a strange pot above it, 2-D strained in eyes trying to get a glance of what he was doing, he quickly sat up when the man turned round facing him again.

"You don't mind if I bring some friends of mine" He raised his eye brows and widened his eyes. " Do ya, boy"

"No"

"Right then". Three men suddenly came out of the shadows, and crept towards him. One sat uncomfortably close to him and he slowly slid away but was stopped when he bumped into another man who sat on the other side of him.

"Touch me you little starburst." The singer jumped up surprised.

"That's it I'm goin'".

"You're not going anywhere, boy." The man grabbed the pot that was on the fire and threw it at him. 2-D grabbed his head and fell back loosing consciousness.

He woke up wearing only his boxers, God knows what they had down to him when he was out cold. He tried to move but was restricted by the rope they had tied him with. He let his eyes wander round the room they had placed him in, examining the walls with strange graffiti on. Sighing he rolled onto his side, until he came face to face with a skeleton he reeled back in terror and started hyper ventilating. Even using all his strength he couldn't help but quietly sob, he didn't care there was no one here to hear him, save him...comfort him. He tried to stop when he heard a slight noise from the darkness but couldn't, he could only just about muster up the strength to shout.

"Who's there?" There was no reply except no reply, he felt anger build up inside him as he stared into nothing.

"Who's fucking there? Show your self you fucking wanker! I've been through enough!"

"Eh, It's me." That voice was familiar the same one that insulted him daily that screamed at him when he had done something wrong, the one that only at this moment seemed to comfort him.

"Murdoc?"

"Yeah, who else would it be. Fuckin' Mario".

The singer smirked slightly. _Thank God.

* * *

_

**Hope you enjoyed it, you can tell me what you think. I guess there was a bit of humor in this chapter. Review Please. Happy Valentines Day. And again sorry it's so short. :(**


End file.
